Digimon 4 Real-Life in Between
by Towermon222
Summary: Ever wonder what led SquireAgumon to LaKota, ever think about why Kitdramon left Monodramon, did it occur to you that Keramon had a hard time where he's from. The answer to these questions and more can be answered with this prequel to one of my best stories. Based of Digimon 4 Real Season One. Please Read and Review. (Read Digimon 4 Real Season One first.)
1. SquireAgumon

Well, I know I'm taking forever with Digimon 4 Real Season Two, but I'm working on like a dozen stories at once so speed is not my friend. This is something to tide you over. Essentially it's stories of what the Digimon were doing before they met the Digi-Destined. It will also have stories of sort of in-between type things. This won't be updated all the time, and you can consider the stories within kind of like cannon one shots that expand on the Digimon Universe I have created. Please enjoy.

SquireAgumon

SquireAgumon flew backwards from a hit to chest from PageOgremon.

He crashed into a tree and slid down, every part of his body aching.

"Say it again pipsqueak." said the green monster.

He looked identical to his un-knighted counterpart, but he had on a helmet, grieves, and gauntlets. His sword sat in the scabbard on his back.

"I said I will be a better knight than you." said the Agumon as he shakily got to his feet.

"That's it." said the bully as he grabbed Squire by the throat, "You are a pathetic waste of space. They should've destroyed your digi-egg the day it came to be."

By this point, the other students of the training camp had gathered around to watch the small reptile get pummeled.

This was an average day for SquireAgumon.

PageOgremon had made him his own personal punching bags since he was SquireGoburimon, and Agumon new exactly why.

Certain digimon are born into a digivolution path to becoming a knight, SquireAgumon was an abnormality.

It was rare for digimon like him to be born and that scared the traditional knight digimon.

The same was true for PageOgremon, but the difference was the beast's ferocity and aggression. Everyone was scared to pick on such a monster.

SquireAgumon had done nothing but train to be the best he could, but he could not gain anyone's respect.

This particular beat down he was experiencing was because he had beaten PageOgremon in a fair fight while training for battle against Devidramon. Squire then proceeded to tell the Champion Level that he was going to the Digital World's greatest knight, and, by extension, better than Ogremon.

The Virus type did not take kindly to the comment.

PageOgremon slammed the Rookie into the ground where he lay, unable to move.

"Allow me to end your miserable existence." said the beast as he raised his sword over his head.

"PageOgremon!" came a loud commanding voice.

Every student turned to see Knightmon step out of his large tent and glare at the entire group.

"Tis' it fair to strike down an enemy that can no longer fight, that can no longer harm you?" asked the teacher.

"But Knightmon he…"

"Be silent Page," he said, "You and your onlookers shall run laps, until I deem you have learn thy lesson."

"But…"

"GO!" shouted the knight.

PageOgremon shut his mouth and dashed toward the pond they used as a track followed by every other knight-in-training.

SquireAgumon got his feet and attempted to follow before falling back down again.

"Where doth thou think thy are going?" asked Knightmon as he approached the squire.

"With the others to become a better knight." said Agumon as he got to his feet again.

"And thou thinks the opinion of others effects ones status?"

Agumon looked at his teacher, more like surrogate father really.

"I must prove to them that I deserve the title of knight." he said.

Knightmon chuckled and smiled with his eyes.

"Fight me young one." said the teacher as he readied his sword.

Squires eyes went wide.

"Come now, thy injuries make it only the better to prove thy strength."

Squire didn't completely understand but pulled out his sword and shield.

Knightmon struck first with his sword and Squire quickly blocked. Knightmon followed up with a flurries of slashes, but SquireAgumon was able to dodge them all.

He then quickly threw his sword up in the air, slid under his teacher's feet, climbed up his back up to his head, and caught the sword, and then…

 _ **"Sword Slash!"**_ shouted Squire as he slammed the flat of his sword into his teacher's head.

"Ooff." said Knightmon as he dropped his sword and put his hands on his head.

"Knightmon are you okay?" the squire asked as he hopped down from the Ultimate Level's shoulder.

"Fine young one," he said with a chuckle, "I just did not expect such a unique technique."

"Should you sit down?" asked Squire.

"Yes, and thou should sit with me." said the knight as he took a seat overlooking the pond below.

Squire was confused once more, but did as he was asked.

The sun was setting and the other trainees were running around the pond.

It was a nice sight.

"Look at them down there squire," said the knight, "they train to fight a mighty beast with thoughts of changing their fates."

Squire looked at his teacher.

"Tis' all for naught."

Agumon's eyes went wide.

"There is no defeating the Dark Master," said Knightmon, "there is only the inevitable death that awaits."

SquireAgumon was astounded that his teacher, a digimon he trusted above all others, was telling him that the mission they had undertaken to defend their home was hopeless.

"But Knightmon, why then do we fight?" asked the squire.

Knightmon smiled with his eyes once more, "Because dear squire, t'wer it not for this training, thy comrades would weep in utter despair. Better to have them believe a fairytale then let them give up on living."

Agumon was now curious, "But why tell me?"

Knightmon sighed.

"Young squire," he said, "you are very skilled, I do believe that in time you shall truly be a great a knight."

He paused and for the first time, Knightmon looked tired to SquireAgumon.

"But I do not believe your calling lies in this camp."

The knight-in-training didn't know what to say.

Knightmon stood up and chuckled, "I do believe thy campmates have learn their lesson for now, I'll tell them to stop.

It wasn't much later until all the digimon were in their tents, but all Squire could think about was what Knightmon told him.

The next morning, SquireAgumon was standing at the edge of the forest, he had made the decision last night that he would leave, leave and find what he was destined for.

He would've already been gone had PageOgremon not walked up behind him.

"Where do you think you're going pipsqueak?" he asked.

Squire was silent.

"You leaving the camp while the rest of us train?"

Silence.

The Ogremon growled, "You dirty deserter! You rotten traitor! Go on and leave, we will defeat the Dark Master without you!"

SquireAgumon shook his head and left the camp.

Unbeknownst to him, Knightmon looked on.

"Go SquireAgumon, find thy destiny."

Two and a half months later, SquireAgumon was walking through the forest, at first he had no destination in mind, but suddenly one came to him. Words he didn't know came to him, like digivice.

He came upon the clearing to find a boy, a human boy with red hair, by himself and dressed in a blue t-shirt with black sleeves, a pair of black pants and shoes.

A name came to him, LaKota. Was that this boy?

SquireAgumon heard a voice in the back of his mind, "Your destiny awaits, SquireAgumon."

 _"My destiny?"_

At that moment the boy spoke.

"Where've I seen this before?"

At the sound of his voice everything became clear and Squire said with a small, unnoticeable smile on his face, "It's a bad habit to talk to yourself, LaKota."

And with that a path towards destiny began.

And there you have it, the first Digimon back story, don't worry though, I'm not ignoring my other stories, this is just something to remind you that Digimon 4 Real Season Two is coming it's just taking awhile. I do truly hope you like this story, and as always, Keep Reading.


	2. GeninGabumon

If no one has guessed it yet, the locations in this story are sort of sneak peeks at later installments of Digimon 4 Real, each chapter giving a little more back story to some of the characters from Season 1 and maybe later seasons as well.

GeninGabumon

Gabumon was not doing well.

He stood atop a very tall, rather thin pole at the Grand Ninja Training Academy as his teacher BanchoStingmon looked on from several poles away.

The large red bug had high hopes for the young trainee, but GeninGabumon didn't have as much hope.

Not as much as his friend Impmon anyway.

While trying hard not to wobble he looked up at his fellow ninja to see her doing handstands with one finger and not even wobbling on her own pole among the many around them.

She wasn't like your average Impmon, no, what was purple on a normal Impmon was dark blue, almost black, on her, and her gloves and handkerchief were pink.

Strapped to her back was a sheathed ninja sword, and on her chest, rather than a smiley face, was the butterfly shaped Digi-Symbol for freedom.

Hopping from pole to pole, she made her way closer to Gabumon.

"Come on Gabu-kun," she said, "you can do this."

"I'm trying." he said as he struggled to keep balanced seeing the eyes of dozens of other students watching him.

"We're ninja," said Impmon with a smile, "we're designed for this."

"I…know." he said as he tried again to get balanced.

"GeninGabumon," called BanchoStingmon, "do you require some help."

"I'm fine…Sensei."

"Gabu-kun," said Impmon, "just block out all the others watching you, just concentrate on me."

Gabumon looked Impmon in the face, she smiled. He gave a small smile back and then took a breath as he finally balanced himself on the pole.

"Good job Gabu-kun." said Impmon with a thumbs up.

GeninGabumon smiled.

"Now come step towards me." she said.

The nervousness came back to his face.

"Come on, you can do it."

"Go on," said BanchoStingmon from his spot off to the side, "light-footedness is a necessary ninja skill."

"Y…yes, Sensei." said Gabumon.

Gabumon, trying to go small, jumped to the nearest pole. As soon as his foot touched it, his balance was gone and he fell into the pond below.

Impmon jumped to the pole her friend had just fell from and looked down to see GeninGabumon poke his head back out of the water.

"Gabu-kun?" she called down.

"I'm fine." he answered back before releasing a loud sneeze.

"Oh, Gabu-kun." Impmon said with a frown and a sigh.

BanchoStingmon shook his head, "Let's call it a day on training, and Impmon…"

The young ninja looked up.

"…tell GeninGabumon to come to my chambers once he dries himself off."

Impmon frowned, "Yes, Sensei."

GeninGabumon sat in his room after his talk with BanchoStingmon, he was upset with the news that had been delivered.

At that moment, Impmon walked in with a smile on her face and a wooden lunchbox in her hands.

"Oh," she said, "glad you're back Gabu-kun, you missed lunch so I brought you something."

"Thank you." the genin said sadly as he took the box.

"What's the matter, Gabu-kun?" asked Impmon, noticing her roommates saddened state, "Did Stingmon-sensei give you bad news?"

Gabumon nodded, "He said that if I didn't show improvement in the next month, I will be transferred to the smaller training academy in the Data Forest."

"What?!" said Impmon, "But that's a punishment for…"

"Failures?" questioned GeninGabumon, "Isn't that what I am? They tell me my parents were members of the Freedom Clan, but _no one_ knows who they were, nor why they didn't leave me a sword as per tradition. I was just found outside the academy as a digi-egg, but maybe I'm not meant to be…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Impmon said harshly, "You are GeninGabumon, my clanmate of the Freedom Clan, and my best friend, I'm not letting you throw that away."

"But what can I do, how can I possibly catch up with the class in one month?"

"I…I don't know," said Impmon with a worried expression, "I'll think of something."

"Well," said Gabumon as he laid down on his mat on the floor, "wake me if it comes to you."

Impmon frowned at her friend, "Oh Gabu-kun."

Later that night, GeninGabumon found himself being woke up by Impmon.

"Wake up Gabu-kun," she said with her usual cheer, "time to train."

"It's the middle of the night," said Gabumon, "training doesn't begin for hours."

"Stingmon-Sensei's class doesn't start for hours," said Impmon, "but Sensei Impmon's class starts right now."

The genin sat up.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Just get up and follow me." she said with her trademark smile.

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Gabumon got up and followed his roommate out to the poles they'd been training on that morning.

"Why are we out here?" he asked.

"Look Gabu-kun," she said, "I noticed during training today that you froze up when you were concerned about everyone else, but you were fine when you only concentrated on me."

"So?"

"So, we're the only ones out here. This is how you'll improve and show Sensei that you deserve to be here."

Gabumon looked at the Impmon.

"But what if I don't," he said, "why waste your time helping me?"

Impmon glared at him, "It is not a waste of time, Gabu-kun, you and I are what little pieces are left of our clan, it is our duty to uphold our name."

"Oh."

Impmon smiled as she put an arm around her reptilian friend, "Plus it helps that you're my best friend."

GeninGabumon smiled.

"Okay," he said, "I'll give it a try."

So for every night for rest of the month, Impmon and Gabumon would sneak to the training grounds and practice the techniques of the day as well as prepare for the next day.

It actually helped. In fact, after two weeks of this GeninGabumon could actually keep up with Impmon when jumping from pole to pole.

BanchoStingmon took notice, and he was very impressed.

A few days before the month was up, Stingmon made an announcement to the genin.

"You have all done well," he said, "but it has come time again for you to prove yourselves and prove that you are ready to move on."

"Oh," whispered Impmon to Gabumon, "that means a mission, I'm so excited."

"Your mission is a rather simple one," the instructor continued, "near here is an enemy digimon of the Shogun Arts. He holds a valuable Freedom Clan scroll."

"Our clan seems rather bad about leaving their things lying around." said GeninGabumon.

Impmon chuckled.

"The genin's mission is for anyone of them to collect this item and bring it back here. The mission will begin at dawn tomorrow."

After this message, Stingmon ended class and the students retired to their rooms.

Impmon and GeninGabumon didn't talk about it until later that night during a break from their special training.

"So you worried about tomorrow, Gabu-kun?" Impmon asked.

"A little," he answered, "I mean, I've never faced a student of the Shogun Arts."

"Me neither," she said, "but I hear they aren't big fans of the Freedom Clan."

They sat and looked up at the stars for a moment.

"Hey, Gabu-kun," said Impmon, "if this mission goes sideways and one of us doesn't make it back…"

"That won't happen." said Gabumon said confidently.

"It might not," she said, "but if it does, I don't want anything left unsaid between us."

"What do you…"

Impmon wrapped her hand around GeninGabumon's.

"You are the best friend I've ever had, Gabu-kun," said Impmon as Gabumon looked at their joined hands, "and it will always be an honor to know you, but in truth, I'd like to think of you as a lot more."

Impmon leaned in and kissed the reptile's cheek.

The kiss was warm, and it made his cheeks glow red.

Impmon smiled that infectious smile that had Gabumon doing it, too. She pulled her sword off her back and held it out to GeninGabumon.

"I want you to have this." she said.

"But Impmon that's…"

"It _was_ my sword," she said as placed it in his hand, "but now it's yours. Think of it as the one who should've had in the first place."

Gabumon turned the sheathed weapon in his hand and pulled it out just enough to read the word Freedom in digi-script on the blade.

He sheathed the weapon and put it across his back.

He stood up and looked at Impmon for approval.

"Perfect," she said as she got to her feet, "now let's finish training."

"Right, Imp-chan." said Gabumon with a smile.

The next morning, all of the genin students were brought to a bridge in the forest by BanchoStingmon.

"This bridge you see before you," said the master, "crosses the border into the Shogunate Territory. Your mission is to enter with stealth, locate the scroll, fight if necessary, and make your way back to the academy, alerting your other classmates that the scroll is found with a whistle. All students who return will be promoted to Chunin, but a special gift shall be given to the one who returns with the scroll. Remember that part of this is to return together as a unit, you are not competing against each other."

"Yes, Sensei." proclaimed all of the students.

"Take up starting positions and begin," the red insect pulled out a bell, "as soon as you here the bell ring."

GeninGabumon stood next to Impmon and got ready to run, adjusting his new sword.

Impmon took a few deep breaths.

 _"She doesn't have to worry much,"_ thought Gabumon, _"She's one of the fastest students at the academy. I'd be surprised if she didn't get the scroll."_

Next to him, Gabumon could here some of his classmates about formulating a form of strategy and watching out for the samurai that was supposed to be nearby.

But before they could converse any further, the bell chimed and all of the students were off towards the goal.

As suspected, they split into several groups after clearing the bridge in order to cover more ground, but Gabumon stayed right with Impmon.

The two had agreed the night before that they'd stay close to each other and look for the scroll together, and when they finally stopped, they found a small hut in the middle of the forest, obviously a shrine of some kind.

Sitting inside of the shrine was exactly what they were looking for, a small cylinder marked with the digi-symbol for Freedom.

"That's our goal." said Gabumon to Impmon, "You get it, I'll keep watch."

"No, Gabu-kun," said Impmon, "you get it, if you're the one who brings the scroll back, there's no way they'll send you away."

"Well," said the genin apprehensively, "alright, but stay vigilant."

Impmon smiled and nodded.

Gabumon stepped into the shrine, all was quiet, the scroll lay on the floor, but he couldn't be sure it wasn't booby trapped.

He took a deep breath, and then with a iron clad resolve he didn't know he had, he snatched the scroll.

Nothing happened.

"That's odd," said GeninGabumon, "normally things like would be…"

At that precise moment, a Mihiramon busted through the side of the shrine, and Gabumon screamed as he ran back out through the door.

Impmon was already waiting to fight, and Gabumon put the scroll on his hip as the tiger came busting out of the shrine.

"You ninja again," said the Ultimate Level, "you think you have the right to steal from a shogun!"

"Us steal," said Impmon, "this scroll belong to our clan, if anything, you stole from us."

"Right." said GeninGabumon but more nervously as he stared down the very large digimon

"You cursed Freedom Clan, I though we Shogun had wiped you out already." said Mihiramon as he readied his tail for an attack.

"You know what they say," said Impmon, "Freedom never dies, _**Night of Fire**_!"

The smiling flames shot out and struck Mihiramon, but the tiger didn't even flinch as he struck out with his tail.

 _ **"Samurai Tiger Tail!"**_ shouted the shogun.

The tail was aimed right at Impmon, but Gabumon, with the speed he'd gained through his nightly training, pulled his sword out and expertly blocked the attack.

"Back off," said the Rookie, "catnip breath!"

He knocked the tail back towards it's owner, the genin followed up with his own attack, _**"Blue Blaze!"**_

 __The stream of blue fire shot out at the cat, but he seemed unaffected still.

"Pathetic ninja," said Mihiramon, "I am the mighty Mihiramon, nothing can kill me."

"That's what they all say," said Impmon, "together, Gabu-kun, _**Night of Fire**_!"

GeninGabumon understood and attacked again, _**"Blue Blaze!"**_  
 __The two attack's combined where they met and the smiling balls of fire became butterflies that were half blue and half red.

 _ **"Freedom Style-Pixie Ring!"**_ the genin shouted in unison.

The butterflies encircled Mihiramon and sort of danced around him while he looked on in confusion.

He then screamed as the flaming insect exploded surrounding him in smoke and dust, but the two young ninja still stood ready, suspecting the attack had only angered the Ultimate.

Without warning, the big cat jumped out of the smoke and was going straight at GeninGabumon, who ended up a little panicked at that moment and stumbled.

 _ **"Armored Samurai Tiger Tail!"**_ shouted Mihiramon as his tail transformed and he was about to attack.

Fear overcame Gabumon in that moment as he felt he was to watch his own death…

…but then he didn't.

At the last second, Impmon jumped in front of attack and the tail went through her chest.

The look on her face once one of sorrow.

"Imp-chan?!" said Gabumon in surprise.

"Gabu-kun, looks like it'll be just you this time." said the digimon with tears falling from her face as her data started to swirl around her.

Gabumon watched with tears in his eyes as his best and oldest friend became a digi-egg in front of him.

Mihiramon laughed as he sat a foot upon the digi-egg, "A pathetic little ninja, but at least she died with honor, now…"

"IMP-CHAN!" shouted GeninGabumon as he pulled his sword from it's sheath.

 _ **"Blade Slash!"**_ with lightning speed he slashed the tiger horizontally across the eyes.

The samurai tiger shouted as he stumbled back, "You dirty little bastard! Where are you? Come fight me with honor!"

Gabumon was already half-way out of there by the time he heard this, Impmon's digi-egg in one arm, the Freedom Clan scroll in the other.

He quickly managed to get his warning whistle out of his pocket and blew as hard as he could,

The shrill sound was quickly heard by every genin in the vicinity who soon joined him on the run back to the bridge.

Gabumon could still hear Mihiramon roaring, even after crossing the bridge, even after handing the scroll over to BanchoStingmon and telling him what happened to Impmon.

That day was promoted to Chunin, but he didn't deserve it, he knew he didn't deserve it.

He didn't deserve the Freedom Clan scroll, he didn't deserve to be Freedom Clan, he didn't deserve Impmon's sword.

The night he found himself in the shrine room where they'd placed Impmon's egg.

On one side of her, he placed the scroll, on the other he placed her sword.

He left a message to be found by the next person to come care for the eggs, it read:

Sensei,

It is with great regret, and a heavy heart that I write this message.

I do not deserve the title of Chunin, I do not deserve to be at this academy, I do not deserve to a member of my own clan.

By the time you've read this, I'll already be gone, please do not come looking for me.

This self-inflicted punishment is what I deserve, and maybe through it, I can find redemption.

Signed, GeninGabumon

P.S. When Impmon comes back, tell her, I'm sorry.

Gabumon left that night, and made his way to the place he should've gone in the first place.

About three months later, GeninGabumon was attending the Data Forest Training Academy for Ninja.

He didn't tell them where he was from, he didn't tell them what his clan's name was.

They treated him like crap, but he didn't really see the point in complaining.

That they had him out foraging, a boring job, but one where he couldn't get anyone hurt.

While out on this day, he neared a clearing where he normally stopped for a break, when suddenly, he heard someone's voice, followed by these strange words and their meanings filled his head.

The voice got louder and he could see its source.

A boy wearing a pair of brown shorts and a plain black t-shirt. He had a lot of brown hair that became a loose afro.

A name came to him, Zac.

 _"Your redemption awaits, GeninGabumon."_

"Are you Zac?" questioned GeninGabumon.

The boy looked up.

"Whoa," he said, "well, it's seems I know were I am now."

"Umm…" Gabumon looked at the digivice in the boy's hand, "I think that means we're supposed to be partners."

"Well duh," said Zac, "I know how this works."

Just then they heard a voice from beyond the tree, and a quick peek revealed a red headed boy.

"Oh," said Zac, "this is too good to pass up."

He looked at GeninGabumon.

"What's your name?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm GeninGabumon."

"Alright Gabumon," said Zac, "you wanna help me freak out a kid I know?"

And with that another destiny began.

And there you have it, part of why GeninGabumon is who is. _Maybe_ more will come of this, but I'm not saying. I hope this also fills any plot hole I may have missed, and hey, maybe Digimon 4 Real Season Two is right around the corner (Deliberate foreshadowing music). Well that does it for now, hope you enjoyed, Keep Reading!


End file.
